This invention relates generally to easels and, more particularly, to a portable easel that is easy to set up, sturdy, easy to carry, and suitable for indoor or outdoor use.
Easels are common to most artists, painters in particular. A single style of easel is not generally adaptable for the wide range of requirements for artists who paint, draw or sketch in various locations such as outdoors and indoors. Use of an easel outdoors can be especially challenging due to the varying terrain, weather, objects and subjects.
Various styles of easels have been proposed in the prior art. Although presumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing easels do not suit all needs or all conditions. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a portable easel that is light weight and foldable and that may be used indoors and outdoors with a minimum amount of set up time. Further, it would be desirable to have a portable easel that may be carried from place to place. In addition, it would be desirable to have a portable easel that may be selectively anchored to a ground surface.